


Unavoidable problems | Sylar/Peter 😏

by DisortedDreams



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gabriel is back, I won’t give away anymore., M/M, Sylar can’t remember shit, Sylar is freaky, but he just remembers that he likes him., but not for long, he only remembers Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: Sylar wakes up in Mohinder Suresh’s hospotality, he cant remember anything about being a killer, he only remembers that he had a crush, a super serious one, on the one and only Peter Petrelli.What does Mohinder do?Will Sylar kill him, before he can tell Peter to watch out?Stay fuckin tuned, because you’re in for one hell of a show.





	1. Sylar is Gone, Here Comes Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I’m working on my details, and how long my chapters will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

Gabriel woke up in a haze, not knowing where he is, or how he got here.

His head starts pounding, a loud ringing noise, piercing his ear drums. He groans loudly, his head, and body aching. The pain that he feels is so bad, it feels like (a period) someone’s stabbing him from the inside out, everywhere.

He can’t remember anything.

Black and white dots cloud his vision. Glasses, where’s his glasses? Gabriel looks around, getting dizzy at the slightest movement, why’s he like this? Gabriel reaches out to grab his glasses from the bed, by he falls off of the bed. 

He’s in even more pain then ever, the worst pain he’s ever felt in his life. He starts panicking, breathing heavily. The pain in his sides and head get worse. 

“Help! Someone, help!” He shouts, panicking. The slight movement of his lips, make his face feel like pins and needles. 

A doctor rushes in, brown skin, with a white lab coat on. He’s skinny, sort of lanky but muscular. The doctor is making memories fly back to him.

Gabriel remembers a boy, short black hair, thin looking body shape. “Sylar, get away from her!” The boy screams. Who is this boy? What was his name again?

 

Peter, who’s Peter?

 

No need to worry about that now, all he needs to focus on is who this doctor is, and why he’s in pain. And how he even got here. “H-help.” Gabriel says flatly, mentally face palming at his stutter. The doctor in the lab coat grabs onto

Gabriel, and gets him back into the bed. Laying down flatly, the pain seems to subside. But as soon as he moves his arm to itch his back, the pain kicks in again, worse this time.

The pain was too much, he couldn’t handle it much longer. What did he do to deserve this?

“I-I don’t want to die, I-I’m in pain.” He says, feeling small at how weak, and scratchy his voice sounds. Tears flooding his eyes, he couldn’t see what the other man was doing, but he was focused on his self control. His need to attack the man was getting stronger. 

He stopped in his tracks, why did he want to kill this man? ‘Why does this man look so familiar?’ He asked himself.

Suddenly, a needle was poked into his arm, he screamed at the painful stab that his body wasn’t ready for. “GET OFF ME, WHO ARE YOU, WHERE AM I? WHERE’S MY MUM?!” He screamed, the Doctor in the lab coat flinched when he asked the last question, the needle was taken out, and placed aside.

“I ASKED YOU A QUESTION. Two to be prescrice!” He yelled.

“You want answers? Fine, my name is Mohinder Suresh. You’re at my house. You killed your mom.”

Gabriel now wishes he didn’t ask anything, did he really kill his mother? How could he not remember? And why does Peter Petrelli keep popping up in his mind?

“Who is Peter Petrelli? He’s the only one I can remember.” He said, looking into the doct- Mohinder’s eyes. “Peter Petrelli is a man with powers, and, well, he killed you.” Mohinder said. “But he didn’t kill you, he thinks you’re dead. Why do you think you’re remembering him, and only him?” Mohinder asked, writing down something on a clipboard. “What do you remember? About yourself first.” He asked.

“Well. I remember my name is Gabriel Gray, I am a clock smith, I work on fixing watches, and I just recently had a fight with my mother” “anything else?” “I like guys...”

Mohinder looked up from his board. “Oh, I see. Okay. Can you tell me what you remember of Peter please?”

“Well, I had a fascination of his body, his eyes, the thing that stood out to me the most was his smile, the way he walked and the way he talked, the way he was always optimistic and open minded. He was, or, is a nurse at a hospital, he has powers.......... and...... I killed his brother............ did I really do that?”

“Yes you did.”

Gabriel’s heart shattered.

Mohinder walked out of the room to get painkiller’s, leaving Gabriel alone with his thoughts.

 

What happened before all this happened? Who was ‘Sylar’? Who is Peter? What’s going to happen to him, is he going to go to prison with nothing in his memory? Only remembering he had a fascination with an unknown boy, and killing his brother? Is that how ‘Sylar’ shows affection. By killing because he doesn’t know anything about love, and he feels stressed? ‘What else did I- no, this monster, do?’ Gabriel asked himself. Will he have to be beaten, Mohinder doesn’t seem too friendly. Is he going to have to spend the rest of his days here, in this bed? Never to be seen or heard?

And how will ‘Peter’ react when a serial killer only remembers him, will he be devastated? Who is Peter?

Mohinder, that also sound familiar to Gabriel...

Gabriel actually looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. He was in a bed, next to a big window. It kind of looked like a dentist’s office, but with a bed, and no tools to stab you in the gums. There were cupboards starting at the window, and ending at the door, the door was on his right, the window was to his left. 

From his position, he could see that they were in a building, in a city. He was shocked to see that, because if you had a serial killer that didn’t know a thing, trapped in a city, he or she could get loose and kill a bunch of people. They could break out of this window and kill themselves before you put them in prison. Was Mohinder just waiting for Gabriel to wake up, so he could hand him into the police? That was a scary thought, that Gabriel didn’t want to answer, and he didn’t want anyone to answer. He didn’t know anything, and going into a prison without a thought of the pain. How will he cope?

‘I’m really thirsty, there’s a water glass over there, but I can’t get up.’ Gabriel complains in his mind, looking at the water cup. ‘I wish I could just levitate it over to me, that would be fun.’ He thinks. The cup moves, and Gabriel stops breathing. Was it just his imagination? The cup moves again, and his eyes follow it as it crashes onto the floor. He yelps, jumping up. Definitely not his imagination. 

Mohinder rushes in, in a panic. “What was that, what happened?” Mohinder asked, locking eyes with the used-to-be-serial killer. “Th-the cup moved on its own. I wanted a drink, and it started moving! I swear!” Gabriel explained, panicking. “It’s okay Sylar, I believe you. What you did is called telekinesis, this power that... you gained ahold of, can allow you to move objects with your mind.” Mohinder explained, trying to make sure the ex-serial killer, didn’t remember the powers he was capable of. But he noticed that Gabriel flinched when he called him Sylar.  “Here, try...” He looked around, and spotted a pen. 

“This! Try to make it move.” He said, bringing the pen over, and placing it on the table top. 

As Mohinder called Gabriel ‘Sylar’ he remembered how much he wanted to kill, his hunger to kill, his vicious way of killing people. Using telekinesis to making the person fly onto the wall, then used his finger to cut the victims head. He would take their powers. He shuddered, he was so scared of himself. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. 

Sylar looks at the pen, trying with all his hardest to make it move. It moves. The pen flies off of the table top, shocking Gabriel. Mohinder catches the pen, huffing from the act. 

“Good. That was good, now, you have more powers, and you just need to control them.” Mohinder said, bringing the pen back. He moved over to Gabriel’s bed, and gave him the pills. With some water, so his voice wasn’t so scratchy. “I’ll be in the kitchen, come in when the pain subsides. I’ll have some toast for you.” 

Gabriel looked to the doctor, “why do you trust me?” “Pardon?” “Why do you trust me, a serial killer that killed so many humans, why are you being so nice?” 

That question hurt Mohinder, he didn’t know why he was being so nice. Maybe because, Sylar is gone. Maybe Gabriel fought his way through the hunger, and here he is. 

While walking into the kitchen, both men had the same thought. 

‘Sylar is gone, here comes Gabriel.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Should I make it longer?


	2. Fascination?

Peter was absolutely drained when he got into the door. So tired, that he almost fell asleep at his door. But he got up, and shook it off. Really needing some tea, and some sleep.

He had to stay all night at the hospital, he was on night shift, and he never got to rest. A patient was rushed in just as his shift was almost over.

It’s hard to be a nurse, the patient was saying nurses should be girls, and doctors being boys. And Peter wanted to slap the smirk off of the son of a bitches face. How could the guy say that? That was so sexist, but he couldn’t hurt the patient, or he could have the right to sue Peter. 

The patient was so annoying, complaining about the bed, the room, the lights, always needing water. He was so ignorant, and close minded. 

But Peter was so glad he was home now, he could relax and get some sleep.

He stepped into his room, the sun beginning to rise. Peter groaned as the sun touched his eyes, and everything in his room.

His room was small, his bed in the middle of the room, next to his bed on his right, was a big window, and a table top. On his left was his closet, and a wardrobe. Filled with clothes, and some other stuff he doesn’t bother putting away.

“I really need to get some blinds.” He said out loud, putting his hands up to his eyes to block the sun. Going over to his bedside table, he saw two tickets for Hamilton. Peter picked them up, examining them in his hands. He bought them for his friend, Sam absolutely loves Hamilton, and it was almost his birthday so he bought Hamilton tickets.

Sam had longish brown hair, and he was short, (if you guys thought it was Sam from Supernatural, you’re wrong) like really short, about 4’9. Sam’s last name was Deadman.

He has blue eyes, and a few freckles. He was cute.

Peter set them back down on the table, and got into bed, wanting to get some rest.

As soon as he got comfortable, his phone started ringing.

“Ugh, why?” He said out loud.

After a few rings, he got up and rushed to the phone.

He looked at the caller ID, and almost gasped in shock.

 

It was Mohinder.

“Hello?” He asked groggily.

“Peter, sorry to wake you-“

“No- I was up all night, you know, being a nurse and all.” He said, cutting Mohinder off.

“Yes, anyways, Syler is alive.”

 

Peter’s jaw dropped, it made a loud popping sound as it did. He dropped the phone.

Quickly he scrambled down on the floor to pick it back up, hitting his head hard on the way back up. He yelped. And held his head in his hand. He started pacing back and fourth, across his room.

“Peter? Hello? You alright?”

“No! How the hell is that son of a bitch still alive? why is he alive? how do you know he’s alive? why do-“

“Peter, Peter, calm down. Breathe, relax.” Mohinder said, trying to calm him down, so he could explain.

“HOW CAN I RELAX? Syler is still alive, and I’m supposed to calm down?! He could be anywhere! Claire, where’s-“

“Syler is here!” Mohinder yelled, cutting off Peter’s nervous rambling. “And he only remembers you! And that’s not the bad part, the bad part is, he remembers having.... a fascination of you.” He said, bringing his voice down to a whisper. “Fascination? What do you mean?” Peter asked, terribly confused.

“Well, he was telling me he remembers your-“ a loud crash interrupted Mohinder. “Mohinder, what was that?” Peter asked fearfully. “Syler. Figured. Out, one of his powers. I got to go!” Mohinder said.

“WAIT, what fascination?!”

“Mohinder? Mohinder? Damnit!”

 

‘He hung up. That son of a bitch.’

Peter didn’t even know where Mohinder was, so he couldn’t teleport.

This was bad. 

What did he mean by fascination? Did he mean a crush? Did he mean by his next victim? And what did he mean by saying he found one of his abilities? 

Then, it all started to click inside Peter’s mind. 

The last time Syler was alive, Peter was there behind him. And since he took a beating to the head, he probably has lost his memory. 

What was he getting himself into?


End file.
